


Went Too Far

by JuAnne



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Gettingtogether, M/M, fxingrelationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuAnne/pseuds/JuAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UsagixMisaki (opkors) Usagi, since he has no inspiration to write his manuscripts again, used his common way of acquiring it. Doing stuffs with his young lover. Although everything seemed fine (to Usagi's perspective), he didn't realize what his young lover actually felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Went Too Far

****

#### Chapter One

Going too far 

Usami found himself sitting on his wide bed, relaxed and a small devilish smile forming on his handsome face. He was getting excited as he waited for his bedroom door to open.

"Misaki!" Akihiko called out with a touch of playfulness on it.

After a while, he heard a groan. "H-hold on! Baka-Usagi!"

Usami can't hold it any longer and as he was about to step out of his bed, the door creaked, dim lights slowly entered his room.

His room was dark. The lights outside was also turned off. Must be Misaki getting all embarrassed with all this. The door squeaked open and Misaki slowly enters, even though it's kind of dark, Usami could tell that the brunette is all flustered and trembling. He couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at that.

"D-don't laugh!" Misaki yells, almost like crying. Actually he could be. He just wiped his eyes off.

"Sorry." Usami immediately replies back and he approached the brunette in slow strides.

Misaki looks down, not moving at all in his place. Usami of course notices that.

"Are you at your limit?"

Misaki nods and in a moment, he was on the floor, moaning and crying. "U-usa.…!"

Usami placed his hands inside his pants pocket and pressed something, a remote control. Misaki's moans grew louder. As if he was reaching his climax.

Usami smiled.

"Nngh.… I-I'm..."

The brunette was almost there. Wriggling on the floor his hands on his crotch wanting to touch it.

"Nnnngh.…A-ah..."

Usami's smile widened and as if on the right moment before the boy explodes, he clicked the stop. Leaving the brunette hanging.

"Eh...?! W-why-" The brunette couldn't finish talking when he was suddenly picked up bridal style and then thrown on the king sized bed.

Usami then clashed his lips on the brunette sucking, tasting and licking everything, savoring the taste of his younger lover as he removed the pieces of clothing. The brunette was moaning like usual and for some reason, he wasn't protesting. Oh, Usami loves the sound of it, so continuing where he left off his cute lover, he pressed the button once again, making Misaki moan out loud, body trembling under him.

Usami enjoying the scene, grabbed those lithe hands and cuffed it on the head of the bed. Misaki didn't even notice that, as the vibrator massaged his walls and hitting directly his sensitive spot. It was a pleasure in a whole different level.

"Aaah! Nnghh... nnnh..." Misaki's moans heightened as he neared his climax. Usami knows that well so he grabbed his cute lovers' length and slowly caressed it earning a cute shivering brunette under him.

"You love that Misaki?" He asks playfully.

Misaki shook his head, tears appearing on his eyes. 'Gghh... No...f-..."

"Hmm?"

Misaki was crying. He is moving his hips, attempting to increase friction. Usami's slow caresses were killing him.

"Tell me Misaki what I'm supposed to do.…" Usami whispered on his lovers right ear and then slowly nipping it.

Misaki shook his head, still crying.

Usami huffed, releasing Misaki's length then grabbed those lithe legs and he settled himself between his lover. He pulled those legs over his shoulders and aligned his thing on Misaki's all wet hole. Misaki felt like crying.

"N-no..."

Usami smiles and clicked the vibrator off. Misaki felt like sinking.

"You ready? I'm entering..." and Usami slowly moved.

Misaki was shocked. He tried pulling his hands to push the man but he realized he was bound.

"W-wait! N-no! Atleast remo- AHHHH!"

Misaki fell on the bed as Usami entered him in one quick thrust. It hurt but at the same time felt good.

"Ggh... n-no.…" Misaki moaned out.

Usami chuckled. "You okay?" He asks even though he knows the answer.

Misaki glares at him saying some curse words. Usami silenced those lips with a passionate kiss and started to move slowly. As he slowly moved, he played with Misaki's nubs making it grow hard. After he was done with them, he moved with Misaki's thing and once again slowly massaged it.

Misaki was being tortured. He wanted to come but Usami is playing with his body. Torturing him.

"Ahh! " he moaned out. He wriggled in the bed, trying to add more friction. He wanted to come so badly and Usami is not allowing him.

"U-Usagiii…! Nnnhh…" Misaki's mind is all messed up now. His body almost on the verge of melting.

"You wanted to come so badly? Your hips are moving." And then the man chuckled. He started moving in a fast paced earning a loud moan from his cute lover.

"Misaki... you are so cute.… nnhh.…"

Misaki was trembling both from pain and pleasure. He could feel the vibrator deep inside him going deeper and deeper inside him. He pleads Usami once more to remove it but he was ignored and all of a sudden, Usami turned on the vibrator.

"Aaah!" Misaki moaned out. He was crying as Usami pounded him.

"Goddamn... Misaki…"

Usami groaned as he neared his climax. "Im letting out inside you."

Misaki shook his head. "Please...! Stop! Baka-Usagi!"

But Usami seemed to not hear him and continued and with a groan, he spilled his seed deep inside Misaki. But as Usami came his hand stopped stroking Misaki and gripped it hard leaving Misaki crying in pain and loss. Usami didn't allowed him to come.

Misaki teared up and tried kicking Usami by the shoulder. "Why...?!" He asked, crying.

Usami chuckled and kissed those tears away but the brunette continued to cry.

"I hate you..." Misaki muttered and their lips were connected once again. The kiss didn't last long since Misaki isn't responding.

"Are you mad?" Usami asked, his voice worried that he made his young lover angry. He removed the cuffs and stared at the red marks around his lover wrists. He took those wrists on his hands and gave it kisses before letting it go.

"…"

"I'm sorry." Usami mumbled to Misaki's neck. He gave it light kisses and stared at his marks. The brunette did not respond. All he heard was a sniffle, a sign that his young lover was crying.

Usami straightened up from his seat. He feels anxiety wash over him. "Misaki..." He calls out, something is wrong.

A sniffle.

Usami gently grabbed Misaki's chin, making the brunette look at him but Misaki slapped his hand away.

"Misaki..."

Misaki sat up and grabbed the blanket to cover himself and started walking out of the room. Usami tried stopping the brunette but he was pushed away.

He really messed up tonight.

 

OoooOH NOoooO

 

Misaki had been holed up in his room the whole night. He locked his door so Usami couldn't enter. Since he entered his room he tried letting himself come but to no avail, he can't. His tears continued to stream down and he fell on his bed, covered with the blanket of his lover covering his tired body.

The following morning was silent. Awkward to Usami, to say. Misaki hadn't uttered any word to him. If he didn't gone downstairs he wouldn't be able to eat with him.

Usami tried talking with him, but the brunette completely ignores him. He also noticed the red and puffy eyes of his lover. He must have cried all night long. Usami really went too far.

"Misaki... I'm really sorry." He started but the only reply he got was the sound of the utensils bumping to each other.

"Misaki.…" he called again and again, no reply.

Usami was about to try again but Misaki stood from his chair with his dishes. "Leave the dishes in the sink. I'll wash them later. I'm late for school." Misaki coldly replied and left. Usami was silent. His chest constricting.

He stood up and grabbed Misaki's arm. The teen lost his footing and the dishes on his hands fell on the wooden floors with a crash. Misaki fell on Usami's chest and the older man circled his arms around the lithe waist, locking the brunette in his body.

"Talk to me, Misaki. Please."

Misaki frowned. "Let go." He said and tried to pull the strong arms locking him.

"I'm really sorry. Misaki, if you really didn't want it you could have said no."

Misaki glared at the hands around his waist. He used all his strength and pulled those hands away from his waist.

"Could have said no?! I could have said no?! What the fuck, Usagi!"

Usami stepped back at that. Surprised at Misaki's sudden outburst.

"I always say no! No! I tried pleading but you didn't fucking stop! And now you're telling me that this is all my fault?!"

"No, Misaki. I'm not saying it like that!"

"Yes you are!"

Misaki's face is red and tears are starting to appear on his eyes. He wiped it and took a deep breath. "You know what? I'm starting to think that all you wanted from me is sex. If you are thinking that I am just your fuck toy then let's stop this. Because I don't want any of that."

"Misaki.…-"

"Usagi-san i know i don't always say this to you. But i really love you. Not your body and not for sex but as you. But if this relationship is all about sex and kinky stuffs then let's stop this. I don't want that kind of relationship with you."

"No, Misaki! I didn't think of you as like that! We are not fuck buddies if that's what you are thinking. I only needed that for my no-"

"Your novel. For your inspiration! For you fucking reference." Misaki interrupted. "Isn't it the same as that!?"

"Misaki!" Usami yelled.

Misaki raised his hand making a stop sign and looked away, letting out another deep breath.

"Cool off. Let's cool off for now. Don't worry I'm not gonna leave your house." And even before Usami could start retorting back at Misaki's decision, the brunette walked away, grabbing his bag before leaving the house.

Usami didn't know how long he was standing there. His head is a mess. He didn't know that that was Misaki thinking about their relationship. But he had always thought that it was normal. No. He could have been a little hard on his lover. Recently they have too much sex because he really needs inspiration to write. He knows its a stupid reason but he just shrugged it off, thinking it was. But he was wrong. How stupid of him.

**Author's Note:**

> ***** This was first posted in fanfiction. (TearsxutopiA) You can read the notes there if you want. :) I hope you enjoyed reading this. :D


End file.
